


Bad Moon Rising AU drabble

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on a 300-word or less prompt, requested for the BMR universe: "Do you want to get out of here?"





	Bad Moon Rising AU drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this would be how the date in Chapter 4 would have gone if Kylo and reader would have left the house instead of staying in.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kylo asked.

The drink on its way to your lips stopped, momentarily, before you continued with the glass and took a large sip, the fresh taste of the alcohol biting your tongue. You placed the glass down on the bar slowly, processing Kylo’s words.

You looked over at him, squinting through the dim light to look him in the eyes. As you sat at your barstool, he was standing, still towering above you even with his back leaning against the bar. The moment you caught his gaze was the moment he looked over your shoulder, his eyes darting around the room of people behind your back.

“I just got my drink,” you began, picking up your glass from the bar again, assessing the level. “I mean, I can chug -.”

“Let me rephrase,” Kylo interrupted. His eyes met yours again as he crouched down so you could see his face better. He raised his eyebrows above his dark eyes – even darker, somehow, in the poor light of the bar – and lowered his head. His words sounded a little different this time. He said them with purpose. “We should get out of here.”

“Oh?” You began to turn in your seat and look over your shoulder at whatever had grabbed Kylo’s attention. Before you could catch a glimpse, Kylo brought his hand softly to your cheek, guiding your face back towards his.

A lump formed in your throat just from the sensation of his hand on your skin. The music and disembodied voices in the bar seemed to go quiet around you.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later.” He pushed your hair behind your ear. “Let’s get out of here.” 


End file.
